


morning with coffee.

by lomiova



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Genderbending, Hurt/Comfort, Out of Character, Romantic Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25487047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lomiova/pseuds/lomiova
Summary: кейджи акааши хочет, чтобы ее утро начиналось с кофе.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 4





	morning with coffee.

**Author's Note:**

> тут мельком куроцуки и фем!сугавара/даичи

кейджи акааши хочет, чтобы ее утро начиналось с кофе. она училась ради того, чтобы проснуться однажды и не торопиться никуда, спокойно заняться своими делами и не думать о том, что ждет ее через час. она работает до сих пор не покладая рук, чтобы обеспечить себе будущее и спокойное утро. но долгов у нее выше крыши, и она попросту не успевает. 

кейджи акааши нравится ее работа редакторкой манг. ее рекомендуют как лучшую, потому что у нее меткий глаз на какие-либо ошибки, несостыковки. кажется, что в ее голове хранится весь сюжет предыдущих глав, из которых она подмечает сюжетные дыры в новой. но никакая работа так не цепляла ее, как работа про какую-то волейбольную команду. редакторка никогда не видела автора этой истории, потому что ей комфортнее общаться через почту и сообщения. но сейчас, когда он вновь присылает новую главу, она хочет встретиться все больше и больше. потому что история цепляет, а персонажи кого-то напоминают.

кейджи акааши никогда не встретит спокойное утро, потому что она не досыпает. иногда ей приходится работать по ночам, если не успевает днем. это, конечно же, не нравится ее друзьям: цукишиме, который хоть и пропадает на волейбольных играх, просит ее пару раз отвлечься от работы, и сугавара, вышедшая в отпуск, пока у ее учеников каникулы. и порой они силком вытягивают девушку на отдых, давая ей отоспаться у себя дома. и акааши, проснувшаяся от воспоминания о дедлайне, второпях убегает.

кейджи акааши кажется, что она немного влюблена. она видит, как сугавара мило разговаривает по телефону с даичи и как куроо ухаживает за цукишимой. ей хочется тоже отношений, но краш ее сердца где-то по ту сторону экрана, рисует новые главы. и никто не понимает, даже сама редакторка, чем ее зацепил неизвестный. может, своим привычным «хей-хей-хей, акааши!» вместо приветствия? может, своими иногда глупыми вопросами, которые иногда касаются личной жизни или мнения акааши? может, ежедневными пожеланиями доброй ночи и доброго утра? 

кейджи акааши кажется, начинает понимать настроение своего собеседника лишь по тому, как написано предложение, и что лежит в содержании сообщения. и, чтобы понять причину смены настроения, чаще переписывается с автором и даже заводит список его слабостей, а рядом приписывает способы решения. кейджи улыбается каждый раз, когда видит благодарность от него и новую порцию новых историй. акааши понимает, что все же она немного влюблена в того, кто скрывается за bkvoleyball@gmail.com и не выдает своего имени. а друзья лишь говорят, что ожидали такого.

\- только, акааши, будь осторожна с этим. не привязывайся к человеку, которого не знаешь, - отпивая вино, говорит сугавара. на непонимающий взгляд она вздыхает и поясняет. – рано или поздно ваша совместная работа закончится, а вы, в свою очередь, разойдетесь, как в море корабли. 

кейджи акааши в полном дерьме. и лучше бы она погрязла в долгах по работе. она погрязла в чужом ей человеке. чужом, но таком родном. и прямо сейчас акааши хочет плакать, потому что автор выслал последнюю главу его работы. она выслала редакторские правки. и они попрощались, даже ни разу не поздоровавшись вживую. и они не поздороваются, потому что повода увидеться больше нет. больше нет ничего, что связывало бы их. пять лет прошли быстро, а она даже не успела опомниться. кейджи берет отгул на пару дней.

кейджи акааши встречает утро с кружкой кофе, но спокойно ли оно? девушка не может уснуть без «сладких снов, акааши! спи хорошо и пока не выспишься, поняла?». она проваливается в дрему от переутомления, пока ее не разбудит кошмар. каждый день она ждет заветного «хей-хей-хей!». но ничего этого нет. коуши недовольна и опасается, что ее подруга в депрессии. она остается с кейджи по ночам, чтобы той не снилось кошмаров. «я же предупреждала, кейджи,» - вздыхает учительница, гладя мягкие волосы редакторки. 

кейджи акааши выходит спустя долгое время на улицу. она ведет себя, как обычно, будто не она взяла на себя множество проектов, чтобы отвлечься от того неизвестного. цукишима и коуши крепко обнимают девушку, будто не видели ее столетиями. куроо убеждается, что она в порядке, когда на приветствие акааши отзывается: «привет, боль-в-заднице-куроо-сан». 

\- к слову, сейчас подойдет моя подруга. у нее тоже был трудный период, как у акааши. я ее еле вывел, хотя она все еще не в порядке, - убирая телефон в карман, оповещает тетсуро.

\- ты о своей мангаке? – спрашивает цукишима и получает в ответ кивок. и буквально после этих слов выходит девушка, с немного растрепанными бело-серебристыми волосами и золотистыми глазами. она широко улыбается всем и произносит громкое: «хей-хей-хей!» - а после обнимается со всеми. кейджи кажется, что она знает это «хей-хей-хей!» очень хорошо. и почему-то незнакомка останавливается перед ней, смотря таким же непонимающим взглядом, как у нее самой. они неловко обнялись и «совушка», как назвал ее куроо, отошла.

\- итак, дамы и господа, это бокуто котаро, моя лучшая подруга и авторка лучших манг во всей японии. бокуто, это… - и начинает перечислять имена и род деятельности каждого. – а вот это акааши кейджи, она. . .

\- редакторка, да? – все кивают. – ахах, я просто слышала о ней, ее в кругах мангак очень уважают. – неловко чешет затылок и улыбается, а у кейджи кончики ушей краснеют. благо за волосами не видно. 

кейджи акааши в замешательстве. ей кажется, что она знает котаро, будто общалась с ней когда-то. есть в ней какие-то такие знакомые черты. у нее такие же перепады настроений, и ей подходят те же методы их устранений. она так же пишет каждое утро и каждую ночь пожелания, прося об этом и акааши, чтобы следить за ее режимом. отчего-то котаро не хочет показывать свой первый проект, говоря, что совсем скоро она его закончит и покажет. невероятно, но кейджи начинает ей рассказывать о глупостях ее работы, проектов. кейджи рассказывает немного о себе, своих увлечениях. она раскрывается перед бокуто, как та раскрылась ей.

кейджи акааши, наконец, получает новость о том, что манга неизвестного автора bkvoleyball@gmail.com начинает выходить. он никогда не говорил имена главных героев, называя их «Б» и «А». и сейчас, когда акааши вновь читает первую главу, она замечает, что один из героев носит ее имя, а другой – бокуто. она всматривается в персонажей и давится онигири. сознание действительно грубо ударяет девушку по голове.

Вы [16:46]  
бокуто-сан 

бокуто-сан [16:47]  
акааши, давай поговорим  
я все объясню  
приходи в парк, где мы увиделись первый раз  
пожалуйста, дай мне шанс  
в любом случае, даже если ты не захочешь  
я подожду тебя

кейджи акааши ненавидит бегать, но прямо сейчас она несется в тот парк, только и успевая поправлять очки. она никогда не торопилась так быстро, как сейчас. вдалеке она видит задумчивую и погрустневшую бокуто. «ссутулилась, значит это слабость № 8: он (точнее, она) волнуется из-за отношений с людьми. способ решения: пообещать объятия рано или поздно обнять». и потому акааши обнимает с разбегу котаро, что встала ее поприветствовать. 

котаро бокуто изначально была заинтересована в акааши. ей нравились маленькие переписки между ними, хоть и по работе. котаро думает, что она влюбилась в кейджи быстрее, чем она – в нее. бокуто хотела увидеть редакторку, хотелось обсуждать это все вживую, но она боялась, что акааши откажет ей. откажет, потому что не любит видеться с людьми. она хотела позвонить, но та не оставляла номера. когда их сотрудничество подошло к концу, бокуто не выходила из комнаты несколько недель. куроо приходилось следить за этой притихшей бестией и успокаивать ее. на вопрос, кто ее возлюбленная, котаро не отвечала. она надеялась забыть мило-строгие сообщения кейджи. забыть это чувство в груди, когда младшая вытаскивала ее из очередного «эмо-муда». надеялась забыть все, что знает об акааши.

котаро бокуто, выходя из дома по настоянию тетсуро, не ожидает встретить кейджи. такую, немного уставшую, помятую, с темными кругами под глазами, которые та пыталась скрыть. не ожидала встретится с светло-серыми глазами девушки, которые изучали ее. не ожидает услышать мягкий смех редакторки, о котором думала котаро. она не ожидает всего этого, потому на следующий вечер она рассказывает куроо все. о влюбленности, о ее общении с кейджи. обо всем, что испытывает. и о страхе, что та ее отвергнет, когда поймет все.

но сейчас бокуто котаро стоит в объятиях акааши кейджи, которая шепчет ей в плечо: «это была ты, все это время, да?». и обнимает в ответ, утыкаясь в плечо девушки, шепча: «да, это была я».

кейджи акааши встречает свое утро с кружкой кофе. ее режим восстановлен, работы не так много, она чаще видится с друзьями. все потому что в ее жизнь ворвалась совушка со своим «хей-хей-хей», которая теперь следит за состоянием своей девушки около двух лет личного знакомства и пяти лет – электронного. сейчас котаро обнимает со спины кейджи, читающую газету, и целует ее в щеку. на лице старшей след от подушки, волосы растрепаны, а глаза все еще сонные. они стоят так пару минут и думают о своем. и у каждой эти мысли вызывают улыбку.


End file.
